


I won't say it

by fearlesswindy



Series: Carried me with You [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Hercules (1997)
Genre: For comedic purposes, M/M, fake music video, its the mission that's also the musical episode, not an au, written storyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswindy/pseuds/fearlesswindy
Summary: The written storyboarded music video for "I won't say (I'm in Love)" from Hercules, with Felix in love with Sylvain and Yuri giving him absolute crap for it.This is meant to be a joke. Enjoy.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Carried me with You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	I won't say it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb joke that arose from the comments of my fic For your Smile (Sylvix, rated E). This can somewhat (???) be considered a prequel to it so I'm adding it to a collection. [A real prequel will be coming later, promise!]
> 
> Graphic depictions of violence because Dimitri is a boar.
> 
> I wish I could draw, but alas I can only write and dance. So here is the written story board of Felix denying his feelings regarding Sylvain to his friend, Yuri!
> 
> I suggest listening to the song first, then reading, and finally listening to the song again with the imagery!

**Scene Begins:** Yuri, adjutant with Felix, about to head out to the battlefield. Felix watches Sylvain poorly flirt with Ingrid, who shoves him, but sighs fondly at the sight of Sylvain laughing loosely to himself

[music “I won’t say (I’m in love) from Disney’s Hercules cues. Felix using Meg's lines; Yuri, the muses']

[Felix, as internal thoughts]

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**

[Sylvain catches eye of Felix, makes a rude gesture indicating fornication towards Ingrid on down swing note, with a wink towards Felix. Felix rolls his eyes]

**I guess I've already won that**

[Felix scowls, turns his head to Dimitri, who looks calm and posed, discussing a battle plan with Byleth. A flash inside his mind, a memory, of the boar tearing through soldiers with his bare hands.]

**No man is worth the aggravation**

[He turns his head quickly away “been there”, but spots Sylvain again and his face softens wistfully “Done that”]

**That's ancient history, been there, done that**

[Behind Felix, Yuri has caught this whole interaction. He smiles smugly, hands tucked behind his back, and leans into Felix to tease him]

**Who d'you think you're kidding**

**He's the earth and heaven to you**

[Feilix turns his gaze, blushing he’d been called out, Yuri grabs his chin, looking at his blush]

**Try to keep it hidden,**

**Honey, I can see right through you**

[Felix bats him off with a huff, readies his sword for the starting battle, Yuri (clad in trickster gear) dances behind him]

**Boy you can't conceal it**

**I know how you're feeling,**

[Yuri grabs his shoulders, whispers into his ear, twisting him so that Sylvain is in view. Sylvain’s back is facing them, hand on hip, ass looking fine AF, waves to someone before mounting his horse]

**Who you thinking of**

[Flash forward to the battle in process. Felix slices thru bandits, denying it all to Yuri, but Yuri’s smug face shows he knows Felix is just denying himself. The two dance in tandem, working quickly to dispatch of enemies]

**No chance no way I won't say it, no, no**

[Yuri spins in front of Felix, shrugging and mocking him]

**(You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? oh, oh)**

[Felix dispatches an enemy Yuri had clearly ignored in favor of teasing him, and then jabs a finger in his chest]

**It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love**

[An order from Byleth bellows out, Felix and Yuri fall in line to protect Dimitri and to advance their push, which is far behind Dedue. Felix watches as Dimitri offers a hand in help to Annette on the ground. For a moment Felix blushes at the sight of a chivalrous Dimitri, raising his own hand—audience is left thinking Dimitri once did this with him]

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

[Annette and Dimitri warmly smile at each other. Felix’s hand that had been stretched out moves to hold his waist, his face scowling. It’s left unambiguous as to if he’s remembering an embrace or bracing an injury]

**It feels so good when you start out**

[More bandits surprise them from the right flank, Dimitri pushes Annette comically backwards into the ground again, but at least out of the way. He jumps into action, wicked smile on his face as his lance pierces through a neck]

**My head is screaming, "Get a grip man**

[Felix closes his eyes, turning his head away right as the lance pierces the neck on the music stop. Music picks up again and the camera swirls around Felix, blood spattering around him, the assumption it being from Dimitri battling]

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out”**

[Yuri taps his shoulder, pointing to Sylvain on their opposite flank, riding towards them. Felix’s eyes light up, energized he readies his sword again]

**Boy you can't deny it**

**Who you are, and how you're feeling**

[Sylvain and Felix share a smile with each other, audience can tell this smile is different from the one Sylvain gave earlier. Yuri looks back and forth to them before address Felix again]

**Baby, I’m not buying**

[Sylvain bucks upwards on his horse, leaping over an obstacle to reach them]

**Hun, I saw you hit the ceiling**

[Camera goes slow motion to catch Sylvain’s hair billowing through the wind, sweat glinting in the light like sparkles. Full on romance novel cover. Felix watches mesmerized “Ohh nooo.” Yuri continues to lecture him, offing a foe behind him in real time without looking]

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When you gonna own up**

[Yuri pokes his chest twice on “got, got,”, breaking the slow motion magic. Sylvain lands, quickly dismounting slightly off camera, a flourish of his lance. Having Felix’s attention, Yuri waves his hand towards the standing Sylvain, and then again towards Sylvain’s ass on “bad,” sun rays sparkling and twirling around it. Felix is Looking, but scowling in denial.]

**that you got, got, got it bad**

[The three push forward into a new group of bandits, this one heavily armored. Sylvain and Felix work in beautiful sync, Sylvain lunging long to expose a weakness in their amour, Felix dashing in quickly to take advantage of it. The group was holding a villager hostage who is now freed, Sylvain offers them a kindness. The line is said in his head as Felix admires Sylvain]

**No chance no way I won't say it, no no**

[Sylvain moves on quickly, while Yuri dances backwards from off screen to follow, facing Felix who's attention is all on Sylvain--smiling like a dork]

**(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)**

[Felix looks down, scowling at Yuri’s mention of a grin. He mutters the next line]

**This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love**

[Something catches Yuri’s eye and he turns to fling a ranged spell into the distance, an enemy falling while he speaks over his shoulder. Felix lifts his gaze to Sylvain as “love” drags on. Sylvain checks back on him, they share a nod of _doing ok? yes._ Felix smirks.]

**(I'll do it until you admit you're in love)**

[The smirk turns into a scowl. Felix, completely frustrated storms up to Yuri to shout at him. Behind them an enemy archer nocks an arrow aimed at Felix]

**You're way off base I won't say it**

[Yuri, not singout out loud now, just cocks his head in a teasing manner while focusing on his spellcasting]

**(He won’t say it)**

[The arrow hits Felix in the right shoulder right as he says “get off,” he grits his teeth, sword dropped and turns to support himself against a tree. Yuri and Sylvain both turn in concern. In the far background Dimitri mauls the archer]

**Get off my case I won't say it**

[Yuri starts to drop to a knee beside him, preparing a healing spell, but sees Sylvain rushing in fast and backs off with warning, instead opting to stand defense]

**(Boy don't be proud, it's okay you're in love)**

[Sylvain kneels, a hand holding onto Felix’s face, soft and tender. Felix leans into it while Sylvain studies his injury. Sylvain looks to Felix and says something, _are you ready?_ Felix nods, and Sylvain takes out the bolt and then patches him up with the magic. Sylvain checks him over one last time, handing him his sword that Felix had dropped. Felix looks from the pommel to Sylvain in great appreciation. The moment is full of tenderness]

**At least out loud I won't say I'm in love**

[Sylvain stands up, offering him a hand to help him up. It is completely reminiscent of the scene earlier with Annette and Dimitri. Felix accepts it and stands up, ending a little too close to Sylvain. Scene ends with camera zooming out, the battlefield still around them raging, the two representing the eye of a storm. Dimitri is shown leaving a wake of bodies, Byleth and their chain sword swirling around like a lasso. The camera tilts upwards as Ingrid on her pegasus flies across the sky. An arrow from Ashe flies across the camera, piercing into what is a heart shaped constellation.]

**Author's Note:**

> Original song (lines in bold), "I won't say (I'm in Love)" from the Hercules (1997) soundtrack by Alan Menken and David Zippel. Disney don't come after me. This is for fun.
> 
> Meanwhile...  
> -Byleth has used all charges of divine pulse keeping those two idiots close together on the battle field to achieve their full support ranks.  
> -Yuri fears this might be the one bet he'll lose with Balthus  
> -Annette falls 3 more times during battle, all somehow perfectly avoiding fatal hits. This is my headcanon for why she's untouchable don't stop me. Is she just clumsy? Or secret drunken master???? Who knows?????????


End file.
